Wakamiya Henri
is a minor character from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. He is a childhood friend of Kagayaki Homare. In episode 42, a miracle brought forth by the Mirai Brace allowed him to transform into an alter ego, . Appearance Henri is half-Japanese, half-French. He has slightly long blonde hair and blue eyes. He often wears a gray shirt with long loose-fitting sleeves with long dark blue cuffs at the bottom and a sleeveless dark gray jacket over a dark blue turtleneck shirt. He also wears tight black pants and boots. As Cure Infini, his hair becomes slightly longer. He wears a white dress with a feathery trim on the top of his chest. Around his waist is a white ribbon with a bow on his left side. His skirt has four layers: one that is short and feathery, one that is slightly less short with yellow frills, one that is short in the front and long in the back with a white outside, light green inside, and golden trim, and one that is shorter and fluffy. He has frilly, yellow sleeves that join in the back. Under these are baggy, transparent, and green sleeves that go to his wrists. At the end of these green sleeves are white armbands with frilly ends. Around his neck, he wears a white choker with a bow at the front. In his hair is a tiara, a fluffy, white hairpiece, and a white wing with three small, golden dots on it. He also wears small, white earrings. He has white leggings covering the entirety of his legs and white skates that go 2/3 of the way up his calves. These skates have a chevron-shaped stripe on the feet and feathery trim at the top. Personality Henri generally has a friendly attitude towards others. He is shown to have a preference for wearing feminine dresses. Despite being mocked by others for this choice, Henri is adamant and is not swayed by their words of mockery. However, Henri is shown to be insecure with the passing of time as it continues to advance quickly, until he learns to accept it thanks to his friends supporting him. Etymology - means "young" and means "palace". However, Wakamiya can also be translated as "young imperial prince" or "child of the imperial family". - Henri is a masculine given name and the French version of the name Henry, which means "home ruler" or "ruler of (the) home". Cure Infini comes from the French word meaning "infinite". History Initial Appearance Henri first appeared at the end of Episode 7, approaching Kagayaki Homare and embracing her. In the following episode, Homare explains that Henri had been her skating partner since childhood. Henri had returned from Moscow in an attempt to bring her back with him. He confronts Nono Hana and Yakushiji Saaya, believing that they are holding Homare back from making further improvements in her skating. In particular, he thinks that Hana's words of encouragement do nothing but place further pressure on Homare. However, Homare refuses to go with Henri. At a nearby skating rink, she states that her friends have shown her "a whole new world". With their cheers, Homare is able to complete a new jump, impressing Henri. This causes Henri to give up on trying to bring Homare to Moscow. At the end of the episode, Henri transfers to L'Avenir Academy. He implies that he is aware of the three's identities as Pretty Cures, much to Homare's surprise. In Episode 19, Henri appears to invite Aisaki Emiru and Ruru Amour to a fashion show hosted by Yoshimi Rita, having seen the two perform a song. Later, while Henri is talking to Hana at school, he is mocked by Aisaki Masato for wearing his school uniform "like a girl". Henri ignores them and walks away, believing that doing otherwise is a waste of time. At the fashion show, Masato appears before Emiru, believing the premise of the show to be ridiculous. Henri then appears in front of him in a dress. Masato ridicules Henri's dress, but Henri states that living one's life with unwanted restrictions is a waste and takes Emiru away. When an Oshimaida is later summoned from Masato's negative energy, it attacks the fashion show and grabs onto Henri. Henri embraces the Oshimaida, stating that Masato should cherish his heart just as Henri does with his own. The Oshimaida is then defeated, and the fashion show continues with Masato having changed his opinion. Scouted by the Criasu Corporation Henri is seen practicing skating with Homare in Episode 33. When a reporter shows up and begins talking about certain rumors about Henri that have been floating around, Henri tells him off and leaves. While Henri watches the sunset, Listol appears with the intention to recruit him into the Criasu Corporation. Listol, claiming to be aware of the negative feelings in Henri's heart, leaves him with a business card and disappears. Emiru then shows up. Henri expresses his concern: as he continues to grow up, his appearance and voice begin to change, causing him to lose his gender ambiguity. Emiru states that she is grateful for Henri, as he taught Emiru to love herself, which appears to cheer him up. Later, Henri skates at a show in front of an audience. During his performance, Henri experiences pain in his foot. The performance is stopped when the reporter from before causes a power outage, stopping the music accompanying the show. Emiru and Ruru then step up to perform a song, allowing Henri to finish his performance. Afterwards, Listol summons an Oshimaida from the reporter in order to take Henri away. Listol confronts Henri about his consideration for the recruitment offer. Believing that the Pretty Cure would be able to bring forth a shining future, Henri declines the offer. However, Henri later feels the same pain in his foot again and also starts worrying about his identity, remembering the business card left behind by Listol. Becoming Cure Infini In episode 42, Henri is caught in a severe car crash and as a result he cannot participate in the last figure skating competition due to his injuries. He pretends to be resilient in front of Homare and Masato, but soon succumbs into deep despair. This causes Listol to turn him into a Mou Oshimaida. Nonetheless, with the Cures supporting him to their fullest, Henri is able to be freed from control and temporarily becomes Cure Infini to cheer the audience back to normal. After this experience, he has regained hope to face hardships again. Cure Infini "Encouraging everyone, even during times of sadness or hesitation! Shining towards the future! That's right, that's a Pretty Cure! Cure Infini!" 悲し時も、迷い時も！！みんなを励まし！未来へ輝く！そうだ、それはプリキュアだ！キュアアンフィニ！ Kanashii toki mo, mayoi toki mo! Min'na wo hagemashi! Mirai e kagayaku! Souda, Sore wa Purikyua da! Cure Anfini! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Henri. Henri transformed into Cure Infini when a miracle was brought forth by the Mirai Brace from everyone's words of encouragement. Relationships * 'Kagayaki Homare '- Henri and Homare have been practicing skating together since childhood, which caused a friendly rivalry to occur between them. Henri seems to be aware of Homare's feelings toward Hariham Harry and her secret identity as a Pretty Cure. * 'Aisaki Masato '- Masato was initially unfriendly towards Henri, finding his choice to wear a dress to be ridiculous. Henri was eventually able to cause Masato to change his opinion, and the two have become good friends afterwards. * 'Aisaki Emiru '- Henri is befriended by Emiru after he defends her from her brother Masato. Trivia *Henri is the first and only male in the franchise to become a Pretty Cure and bear the title of a Cure. **However, unlike the Cures, he has no Mirai Crystal and no PreHeart. Gallery References Category:Minor characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Stubs Category:Cures